Hilde's life in her own POV
by Mina
Summary: Hilde tells the story of her life with her own comments. This is also a Duo/Hilde fic, so kewlness, bye now!


Hey all! Just read, and yes this is a Duo/Hilde in Hilde's POV, hence the title. Thanx for reading this, hopefully you'll finish before you click that back button. Oh yeah, before I forget, this story is all about Hilde's life, so I hope it doesn't get boring! It kinda says what she thinks about what happened to her in the series, so don't kill me! Thanx for stopping by! Hope ya like!  
  
~Mina~  
  
PS. Dont kill me for the format, I think it looks a little screwed, so keep reading this, lov yas!  
  
  
Hilde's life in her own POV  
By: Mina  
  
It all started with OZ. Beautiful OZ. The savior of my life was sure to be here, because I would be doing the right thing for everyone else on the colonies. That, I was told, was a lie. By whom? Oh yes, the boy named Duo. I remembered I was so threatened by that, that went after him in a MS when he tried to escape the OZ building. I captured him, of which to this day I still think he let me capture him; he denies it. But going back, I captured him and attempted to put him behind bars in the OZ building. He even excepted it, helped me to realize he was doing everything for the colonies, and that OZ wasn't. Ok, so I accepted it, helped him escape, and was penalized by the jury of OZ for treason. Oh no, they couldn't just kill a confused little girl, so they sent me back home, to all those memories. To ALL those memories.   
  
Man did that so suck. I remember waiting in the docking bay in my own colony L2, just thinking if my grandparents would kill me for running away after the, well, whole death thing involving my parents and some really pissed men with guns. I returned to the white picketed fenced house, only to find out it was abandoned. My grandparents got killed only a little while after I had left. And you know why? Because I wasn't there to protect them. Yeah, that was a suicidal moment for me, but no ones death can be taken lightly in this world anymore. It was sad, I had no family and the only thing I did have was this stupid memory filled house.   
  
Then I thought about that boy I had met. Yeah, the one that   
practically gave me the ticket to this place, Duo. What was he fighting for again? Oh yeah, what I had wanted to fight for, the colonies. Ok, that was good enough for me. So, I packed my things, was about to leave the rutty old shit memory place, when at the door was Duo. He explained that he needed a place to stay for a while, just until his Gundam was ready to go fight. I couldn't turn down the guy who I almost sent myself out to help. So I, duh, said yes, and we got settled into an awesome friendship.   
  
I didn't want anything else except him to be there for me, a   
friendship that even death couldn't separate. And you know what? We got it. He helped me with the groceries, I cooked, and we acted like best friends would. Life went on, and I loved to hear the word life back then. It gave me a great feeling. But then, best friend Duo, who would always be there for me, left. He HAD to go fight, because his Gundam was ready and he needed to help the colonies, again. I sighed and gave up in his eyes. He really does have these awesome eyes where they tell you exactly what he was feeling. We argued about it tremendously, but you know, Duo is as suborn as me. Anyway, he left, and I waited.   
  
Ok, there's this thing I need to tell you before I go on. I can't wait very long for anything. My mom always said, "Patience is a virtue Hildey, you need to get some of that, or else you'll rush all your life. Your life then would be wasted." Ok, so she wasn't the most caring mom, but I think she only wanted what was best for me. As I said, I think. Anyway, my anxiety kicked in, and I needed to help the colonies, with or without Duo. So I took a little trip to the corner where the White Fang people hung, and kick one of their asses. The others ran away, but I got the uniform to succeed in my little trespassing adventure. Now I bet your like, you beat up someone just to get the uniform, bad bad. Oh well, it had to be done, sorry. If it makes all you Quatre like people out there any happier, I gave her my  
pair of clothing instead. Probably not cause my clothing was really ugly, but what can I say, I was only fifteen back then.   
  
Then, as the plot thickens, I got aboard this ship Libra, where, using my genius, I hacked into all their stupid easy going computers. I got my data, and decided to head out, make a clean get away, you know? There I am, all happy about my accomplishments, when I over heard a girl talking about knowing a Gundam pilot. The first thought that came to my mind was, Duo your gonna be dead if this is the girl you call Deathscythe. Of course, back then I didn't know eathscythe was his Gundam, I was a little nieve, ok? I went up to this girl and asked her if she knew a Gundam pilot. Of course her answer was yes, and we got to talking. It turned out she didn't know Duo very well, she had only seen him. But she did know a Gundam pilot named Heero. That was about when we started talking about our positions with hem, you know, girl talk. Then I had to look at the clock and realize my mistake, I needed to go and fast. I told her goodbye but then thought: "Hey, if you want to see this Heero guy, come with me."  
"No, I still need to talk to some people here."   
"Alright, nice talking to you, umm, what's your name?"   
"Oh yes, Relena Peacecraft."   
"Relena Peacecraft?" I couldn't believe it. That was the girl the TV talked about all the time when Duo looked at the tube and said, "Oh great, she's gonna be Queen now".   
"Oh, goodbye now, and good luck." Her words snapped me out of my rance, and I also said bye.  
  
Ok, now became the part where Duo would hate me. I kinda hate saying that, but it was so true. I took all the courage I had left in this stupid body of mine, and headed for the docking bay. I took one of those Taurus suits, and went on my way, to Peacemillion, where I could finally help Duo. Ok, the thing I wasn't expecting two lovely MDs with the fighting capacity of Trowa Barton and Heero Yuy, two Gundam pilots. That was the moment when I said the word fuck more than I had said it in my whole life put together. Yes that was a very not fun moment. So then I thought why not just tell Peacemillion that I have a data disk on Libra for them, so that they'd want to help me. Yeah, good job me. When I used the intercom, those two little problems hit me and hard. I was never one for whining, but when my ransmission, as I thought didn't go through, got to the Gundams, I yelled out of fear:   
"Peacemillion, Peacemillion, do you read me? Peacemillion, Duo!"   
Yep, there was the whole cry for help thing. Duo, being ever so attentive, right, heard my yell for help and came to my rescue. He fought those two little, now non-existing, problems.   
  
He got so pissed at me. I remember like it was yesterday, ok, maybe like a week ago, anyway. He used his little, "You idiot" and "You stupid girl!" That was kinda annoying, but as I always told myself, it was out of pure affection. Then I passed out. It kinda sucks, cause I was "gone" until the whole war thing was over.   
  
And then I met Duo again. We became the usual guy and girl friends. We did everything together, even owned a shop for parts. I did the booking, which was pure hell, while Duo had fun under all the cars fixing and fixing.   
  
We still live in that memory lane house, but I love it with Duo   
around. I think we both have some regret in our lives. Mine is that I wish that whole bad childhood thing would go away. And with five years with Duo, I think he wishes the same. But this day I know neither of us will regret. Today is May 11, 161, the day when our friendship is united forever, with two simple vows. Today we will be loved and by each other and I will finally not be afraid to tell Duo that I love him. Finally today, I am getting married to the one I call my best friend because he loves me too.  
  
***************  
  
This is kinda the result of me being bored. R&R and tell me what ya thought.  
This was just kinda a little fluff, so I am not going to write anymore ::someone throws a stuffed animal at my head:: Ok, I never said you guys would want anymore. Anywho, thanx for stopping by and come again!  
Mina  
  
  



End file.
